As a speed and an integration level of a chip increase year by year, high-frequency Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) generated by the chip easily causes various problems that system interference and product Radiation Emission (RE) exceed limits in tests.
Currently, a chip is packaged mainly by using a Lid (e.g., a plate metal package cover) electronic component package structure. FIG. 1 shows a top view of a chip Lid electronic component package structure. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a cross-sectional structure of the chip Lid electronic component package structure shown in FIG. 1 along a direction of A-A′. As can be known from FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, by opening a window in a solder mask 3, circuit pins 2 of a chip (e.g., a Die) 1 are connected to a substrate 4, so that the chip 1 is attached to the substrate 4. A conductive lid 5 is bonded to an edge of the substrate 4 by using a non-conductive adhesive 6 having a low Dielectric Constant (DK), so that a shielding space is formed between the conductive lid 5 and the substrate to implement stress protection for the chip 1. FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of a coating pattern of the non-conductive adhesive 6 on the substrate. As can be known from FIG. 3, the non-conductive adhesive 6 is applied at the edge of the substrate, and an air hole 8 is disposed, where the air hole 8 is used for ventilation of the shielding space. Further, a top of the conductive lid 5 is bonded to the chip 1 by using a thermally conductive adhesive 7 to implement heat conduction for the chip 1.
According to the foregoing used Lid electronic component package structure, the low-DK non-conductive adhesive disposed between the conductive lid 5 and the substrate, causes the conductive lid to present high impedance relative to the substrate. The high impedance causes a non-conductive adhesive slot between the conductive lid and the substrate to become a radiation structure having a great slot antenna effect. Due to the radiation structure having a slot antenna effect, the indirectly electrically connected shielding space formed between the conductive lid and the substrate does not have a good shielding effect on the high-frequency EMI generated by the chip, although the shielding space can have a good heat conduction effect and provide stress protection for the chip in the shielding space.